The New Sage of the Six Paths
by ItachiRules16
Summary: In order to stop Madara once and for all, Naruto and Kyuubi use a technique taught to the Demon by two of another realm's guardians. This tears Naruto from his world, from his home, and flings him into another. MIGHT be NarutoXAlice or NarutoXJane. Havent decided and would appreciate input
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I want you all to know why updates are so few and far between. I am a high school student. That in and of itself is not an issue, and is probably obvious due to my writing style and subject choices. The problem is my school 'lost' about five of my credits. They're not on record at all, and the fact my teachers have records of these classes actually doesn't mean anything. Anyway, I'm in an accelerated school specializes in my kind of case. I apologize for the delays, and will strive to complete them at a faster pace. Thank you. This will be a new fic and, like my others, is open to adoption, interpretation and any other use anyone may find for it. The way I view it, if at least one person reads this, or any of the other fics I have created, or makes some use of them as inspiration for another story, then my job has been done. To all my reviewers, followers and people reading this who has not read my work before, bear in mind that I do this for fun and, hopefully, to inspire other writers with new ideas and fresh ways of looking at the fictions we work with. That is my goal, and I'm hoping that I'm doing a good job in that regard at least. As a result, I may have multiple, and very, very different stories running at once. This will be a Naruto and Twilight crossover. It will NOT be yaoi. Don't even ask people, not happening. It will be NarutoxAlice. I like that pairing, so kiss my ass. Lol. Have fun reading. Or don't. That's up to you I guess.)

**"Kit, I have an idea." **Kyuubi growled, knowing they could not defeat Madara and his plan. **"We must leave this realm. There is no way to stop his plan as long as I exist and he can reach me. So we either kill ourselves or leave. Personally, I prefer the second option."**

'I hate running away. But you might have something there.' Naruto responded, distancing himself from the maddened Uchiha and his minions, the Zetsu clones. (A/N: This is my own, personal take on this. Not holding to canon even slightly.) 'How would we do that though?'

**"It's actually not that hard for a demon lord such as myself. But you are going to have to trust me completely and with every facet of yourself. I need to know that you can do that, before I begin this process." **The Kyuubi said, already beginning to gather his chakra together and condensing it together.

'I trust you, Furball. And even if I didn't, we still have to work together to beat this teme.' Naruto answered, using his taijutsu to kill the dozen or so Zetsu that decided to try and overwhelm him.

**"Very well, let us begin then. Now, listen very closely. You must partially undo the seal, so I can utilize more of my pure demonic chakra and have full control of it. I know what it sounds like, but I am not trying to escape. I am going to take control and use my most potent attacks. The Spacial Rend and Roar of Time. I was taught these by the Guardians of Space and Time in a different realm. It will kill the Zetsus around Madara, and destroy his Space Time Ninjutsu. The drawback is that we will be ripped from this world by the same attack. It will take some time to prepare however, so I suggest sending your farewells in the form of a Shadow Clone." **Kyuubi said it all, as Naruto weakened the seal, and then Kyuubi granted Naruto all the power he could spare, amounting to a tail of power.

"Hey, Madara? I got a small request." Naruto called out calmly. The aged shinobi raised his hand, signaling the Zetsu to stop." I know I'm going to die before this is over. My request is that you'll allow me to send a Shadow Clone to say goodbye to my friends."

"An understandable request. But how can I be sure you won't take the chance to escape?" Madara asked, chuckling coldly at what he assumed was an admission of his victory.

"I'll send it over to you first. You can examine it to your heart's content to make sure it isn't me and it isn't some sort of trap." Naruto said, smiling broadly." I just want to tell them goodbye while they are still themselves. Since you have pretty much won here." 'Damn teme, take the bait!'

"Very well, seeing as it _is _your final request. Create your Shadow Clone and send it over here. If I determine that it is indeed merely a message, it may depart." Naruto nodded, creating the Clone and sending it over to the mad man.

**"There is one other thing, Naruto. This technique….. It is how the Rikudo Sennin came to this world. And how he received his gifts." **The Kyuubi sighed, remembering the only man besides Naruto who had ever believed he and the other Bijuu were anything more than monsters.

'Are you saying I will become like him?' Naruto asked, watching as Madara used his abilities to probe his clone for any hidden motives or purposes.

**"Yes. You will be as powerful as he ever was. And you will gain his doujutsu. The Rinnegan…." **The Kyuubi let the words trail away, as Madara allowed the Shadow Clone to depart unmolested. **"For now though, focus on him. I will see if I can bring your friends with us as well through the Clone you sent. I cannot promise anything solid however."**

Naruto smirked, drawing one of his father's signature kunai, and prepared for the final battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shadow Clone leapt casually through the trees, headed towards the main encampment of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He only had one goal, but it was an important one nonetheless. He landed next a patrol that was headed towards the main camp and explained what was going on with the real Naruto. After a few seconds of thought, the Cloud shinobi agreed to accompany him to the main camp.

They arrived within ten minutes, and sent a messenger to report what was happening to Tsunade herself. The Clone wasted no time however, and chased down the first person on the list of people he had to find. The first would be Hinata, since she was the first he had spotted.

"Hinata!" He called loudly, causing the young Hyuuga to spin about on the spot. He ran up to her quickly," Hey. The Boss said I should come here to tell everyone what is happening. Boss has a plan to stop Madara, but I don't think you'll like it very much, Hinata-chan."

"If it e-ends t-this h-horrible war, w-why wouldn't I?" She asked meekly, and Naruto couldn't help the feeling of irony her meekness brought out when she had blood on her hands and arms at the same time.

The Clone quickly relayed what Kurama and Naruto had come up with. Her eyes widened at the news, and she started to tear up. "No! P-please, tell me where the real Naruto is. M-maybe I can h-help somehow…."

"He is to the North about five miles and then East about six more. But there isn't anything you can do." He said quietly," I am so, so sorry Hinata-chan. And so is the real me."

"C-can I ask f-for a f-favor? S-something I w-wanted from Naruto-kun t-that I can't get n-now." She asked quietly, breathing unevenly thanks to her trying to keep from sobbing then and there.

"What is it?" He asked, smiling slightly at the thought of cheering her up a little bit. "Whatever it is, I don't mind doing it."

"K-kiss me. D-do it like you l-love me. L-like you w-want me." She asked, nervousness breaking through in spite of her best efforts.

He shrugged, and did as she asked, his mouth pressing down on hers and his hands wandering across the surfaces of her body for a couple minutes," There, now you'll have a little something to remember him by, Hinata-chan. Goodbye." He turned, running towards the medical area where the injured Sasuke was and where Sakura no doubt would be.

He charged into the medical tent, spotting Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee and even Neji. All sporting different wounds of varying degrees. Most were just small bruises, cuts, or minor stab wounds. No real danger, but enough to need a medic-nin sooner rather than later. He quickly relayed what was happening, and Neji quickly wrote down what he was saying before handing it to Lee who ran off with it to have it copied and distributed to anyone who needed it but was not currently in camp for one reason or another. Spotting Sakura tending to Sasuke, who had suffered several injuries when he turned on Kabuto and struck him down. The small group said their farewells, and he departed to meet the last of his friends who was still breathing.

"Sakura-chan….." He said quietly, walking towards her slowly.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked, as Sasuke could not currently speak due to the wrap he had on his head which was holding his dislocated jaw in place until Sakura could heal it. "Is Madara finished?"

"No. And I'm just a Shadow Clone." He said as Hinata came into the tent, looking around quickly before spotting him and running towards him. "He has a plan. One that will make it possible to defeat Madara."

"Really? How?" Sakura said, looking at Hinata quickly," Hinata? Are you injured?"

"No, I just wanted to….. Stay." She said, everyone looking at her oddly," W-what? J-just listen to him."

"The real Naruto is going to use a technique of Kurama's to rip a hole in space and time. This will destroy the Zetsus in the immediate area and disable Madara's ability to use space and time based jutsu. Then you guys will send in the cavalry and finish him off." The Clone said, slamming his fist into his open palm to emphasize his pint.

"Why doesn't Naruto just do it?" Sakura asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, the attack will suck anything that's close to its point of origin into itself. Under normal circumstances, anything that gets absorbed by the attack is completely obliterated. But the Kyuubi can protect Naruto from that. He will, however, be swallowed by it. Flung into the spectrums of the multi-verse. If he gets very, very, very lucky. He may end up back on this plane. But that's doubtful….." The clone finished, sighing audibly. "Soooo yeah. That's the plan."

Sakura shocked everyone, falling to her knees with a shocked look on her face. Tears started to appear on the edges of her eyes as she stared at the Shadow Clone," No… nononononoNO! Why? Why him? He's already done so much! Given so much! Why HIM?"

The Shadow Clone opened its mouth to answer, a hand on her shoulder, when he simply ceased to exist. Everyone looked surprised, but they all knew what had happened. The war had just been won.

But no one cared.

Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade and even Shione, who had sent as many soldiers as she possibly could when she had learned what had happened, sobbed openly at the news when it was made official three days later.

Madara was hunted down, his head mounted on a spear and his body burned.

Sasuke served a token sentence in Konoha prison for his crimes, before he was released and, eventually, married Sakura. They had two children, one boy and one girl. They named the girl Mikoto, after Sasuke's mother, and the boy Naruto.

The second issue of the Ino-Shika-Cho combo served together for many more years before they all retired from active service. Ino married Choji, and they still have yet to have children, and Shikamaru married Temari for 'political purposes' and they are expecting a child soon.

Hinata, her will shattered, went into a depression until she was removed from service. Her clan was forced to brand her with the Caged Bird Seal and she was placed in the Branch Family, despites Hiashi's attempts to keep that from happening. She committed suicide one year later, and Hiashi, with the Hokage's support, outlawed the sealing of the Branch Family and the Main Family and Branch Family were combined. Under Hinata's name, the Hyuuga

And Naruto was named the seventh Hokage, and his birthday was made into an international holiday. They thought he had died for them, but in fact he had merely left. His new life would soon begin, in a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did the child come from?" A voice rasped to Naruto's left.

"I've no clue, but he is human. Regardless of circumstances, he cannot leave here alive." A second voice said, this one sounding colder and more malicious.

"Brother, this human just slammed into our wall hard enough that WE wouldn't come out unscathed. And yet, he is almost completely unharmed. We should at least learn about him first." The first voice said back.

Naruto groaned, opening his cerulean eyes and looking up at the crimson ones of the three people looking down on him. "Where am I?" He asked, choosing to play the part of a shell shocked human. "What happened?" 'Kurama? You there, furball?'

**"Yes, Kit, I am here. But those attacks took a lot out of me. I need to rest for a time. My power is still at your disposal, but you won't be hearing from me for a time." **He answered, his voice muted and dull, lacking his usual power and bravado.

"You are in Volterra, child. We are the Volturi, and you have just slammed into one of the walls in our throne room." One of them, the one in the middle who stood closest, said. He offered his hand to the boy," Let me help you up, child. You took quite a hit."

He took the hand, using it to stand and steady himself on his, admittedly shaky, legs. The man's eyes closed, a smile coming to his face for a scant second before his eyes widened in shock and he leapt back to the other end of the room, with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? Or did you just learn that you shouldn't sneak peeks at someone else's mind?"

"You….. What are you?" He asked, several of his guard moved to his sides, ready to protect him. The other two members of the Volturi took cautious steps back, away from the 'harmless human.'

"Me? Well, you already know about the Kyuubi. But since you asked, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am an honorary Jonin of Konohagakura, and the new Toad Sage." He tried sending chakra to his eyes like Sasuke had once described was done to activate a Doujutsu, and felt a slight stinging sensation before he felt a rush of power from his eyes. "And now, as of just a moment ago, I am the new Sage of the Six Paths. The most powerful being on this planet."

"Jane, Felix, Alec, kill the human!" The blonde man ordered angrily.

Naruto smirked as he felt a tiny, infinitesimal prick of pain at the back of his mind. The larger of the two men reached him first, a fist swinging towards Naruto's head. Naruto simply reached up…

…And caught the fist. The man was visibly surprised and, in that moment, Naruto spun and threw him at the other man with enough force to send them both crashing into a wall. Turning to the girl, he opened his palm. She visibly readied herself for his attack, hands raised to deflect attacks and Naruto smiled once again. **"Divine Hand: Almighty Pull."**

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly yanked off her feet and pulled, chest and neck first, towards the human who caught here effortlessly. "Now, Jane was it? I _could _kill you, your friends, the Volturi and every single other person in this place if I wanted to. I have you completely outclassed. So, in exchange for your life as well as the lives of these people, I want to know everything you know."

"It would take too long to tell." She said, giving up her mental assault as well as her physical one.

"Not for me, I can absorb your memories into mine. You won't lose anything but I will gain all your experiences. Just open your mind." He answered, placing a hand on her head. He forced his way in, gently enough to not destroy her mind, and copied all her memories in a matter of seconds.

Once he was done, and she had gone into a form of shock and ceased to respond to anything, he gently laid her down on the floor and turned to Aro. "She will recover in a day or so, I was very gentle. However her mind gave out before I could finish so tell me, where are these Cullens who live so differently from you located?"

"They live in a small town called Forks in Washington. That's located-", Aro said, interrupted by Naruto.

"Just needed the place's name, I have the locations she has been to memorized. Thank you, as much as I would like to kill all of you, I promised to spare you if she cooperated. So you may live. _This time _at least." He turned to the wall and, blowing a hole in it, flew off towards these new people he wanted to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, when is this 'odd new friend' of yours supposed to arrive, Alice?" Carlisle asked as she flitted about, perfecting the party she was preparing for him.

"Well, he just left Italy so it shouldn't be but a few minutes." She answered casually, fiddling with Bella's dress because she had wrinkled it. Again.

"How is that gonna work exactly? No way could anyone, even a vampire, move that fast. You sure you aren't finally cracking? Beating the Volturi's collective asses is one thing, but getting here _minutes _after that? Impossible." Emmet said, leaning against a wall.

"He's human." She said casually, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her. "What? It's true. Oh, and he's here by the way."

She hopped up, and walked outside with the rest of her coven right behind her. They stood outside for a moment, watching the road and woods for the supposed guest. **"Divine Hand: Almighty Pull."**

The group was pulled sharply, each in a separate direction save for Alice who was simply knocked off her feet. A moment later a blonde haired man in a white cloak with an ugly orange jumpsuit on landed on top of her, a trench knife pressed against her throat which glowed an odd blue.

"Stop!" Edward said to his family, as they each moved to defend the girl." Those knifes can easily cut through us. He's just making sure he can protect himself if we decided to attack."

"You are the Cullens, yes?" He asked, turning to stare at the family that had gathered together around fifteen yards from him. "I was….. Told you are different from the others of your kind. I wished to see for myself. You see, under duress you'll say anything to end it. But when a loved one is in danger, I'll get more of the truth from you."

"I understand your apprehension, young one. But your information is correct. We do not harm humans to feed, we feed on animals instead. We mean you no harm. Please, my name is Carlisle and that is my daughter Alice. Will you release her now?" Carlisle said, calm and assuring towards the boy.

He watched the vampire for a moment, purple ringed eyes staring into the vampire's golden ones. After a moment he rose from his crouch, stepping away from the girl as she rose. He returned the trench knife to his pouch, but remaining ready for combat at any time. "My name is Naruto. I apologize for my hostility."

"I understand, given that you know what we are. I am Carlisle and that is Alice, as you have already been told. That is Edward and Emmet over there. This is Jasper and Rosalie, and this is my wife Esme. And over there, beside Edward, is Bella." We apologize as well, for any threat you may have thought we posed to you." Carlisle said, smiling calmly as he pointed to his family.

Naruto nodded to him calmly," I understand somewhat. I was in a war where I came from and I fear my attitude shows that."

"What was the war about, if you don't mind telling us?" Bella asked quietly.

"Me." He answered simply," Someone wanted to take something from me that would have proven very dangerous. So, we fought him. And I weakened him enough for my friends to, hopefully, destroy him." He answered, looking away," That's all I'll say about that if you do not mind. I'll take my leave now, farewell Cullens."

"No way." Alice said, hands on her hips," I just spent a whole day getting things ready for you to live here and you are NOT gonna just leave."

He looked at her for a moment, and then turned to the others with a look that said 'she for real?' They nodded, smirking, and he sighed." Very well, where will I be staying then?"

"On our couch. Your things can stay in my room until we find a suitable place for them." She said in her peppy way. Now come on."

"I don't have things." He said, following the small group towards the house.

"Yes you do. I went shopping. But there is NO orange." She said, leading him to her room and then to the closet.

He groaned audibly, seeing the lack of actual orange clothes in the massive closet. It seem like one half of the closet held her things while the other now held his. Carlisle looked at Alice," Is this what you bought a few days back?"

She nodded, smirking at her handiwork," This and a LOT of ramen." She answered quickly.

Naruto froze for several seconds, before slowly turning towards them with a strange glint in his eyes. "Did you say… Ramen?"


End file.
